


7th Birthday

by Galactic_Ink



Series: Raising Anya, Allen, and Aleksandr [27]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drama, Family, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:34:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galactic_Ink/pseuds/Galactic_Ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>N/A (tried to think of a good summary and just felt like i was giving too much away)</p>
            </blockquote>





	7th Birthday

**7th Birthday**

On July 3rd of 2030, the Braginsky-Jones family found themselves buried in party supplies. Tomorrow was Aleksandr's seventh birthday and Alfred's 254th birthday. They had spent nearly a week in advance planning the celebration, though taking a break on the first of July to celebrate Canada's birthday. The house was now fully decorated and all that needed to be down was make food and wait for guests in the morning.

It was in the middle of the night though when America found himself waking up to a strange pain. He tried rolling over and laying in different position to make it go away, but it wouldn't for the life of him. He groaned and eventually called it quits and just laid there as the pain increased.

"What the hell," he asked himself tiredly then reached for his glasses.

He slapped them on his face and turned on his light, which caused Ivan to finally open his eyes. He had been disturbed from his sleep with Alfred's tossing and turning, and the light was the final straw.

"Alfred, go to sleep."

"Shut up, something's not right."

"What?"

Alfred winced as he sat up and leaned back against the headboard of his bed. He grabbed the bedding to yank it off, but he stopped as he felt an eerie sense of déjà vu.

"Alfred what is wrong," Russia asked sounding more awake and looking at the frozen blonde.

"Ivan, can, can you pull the covers off?"

The ash blonde furrowed his brow at the request, but complied, and pulled them back to expose America's lower half. All that was too be seen was America's stomach slightly bulging and nothing more.

"Alfred, what is wrong?"

"I, I thought I was having a miscarriage. Just, my back really hurts or something in here," he said and put a hand over his stomach.

Ivan stared at Alfred blankly then thought back to the last time they even had sex. He couldn't even recall that moment for the life of him, but he couldn't even think straight at this very moment.

"Should we go to the hospital?"

Alfred bit his lip as he looked at his abdomen and shook his head.

"No, I think I'll—" The American stopped what he was saying to let out a hiss as the pain spiked. He bent over a little to help ease the pain, but it didn't work. Ivan was quick to hold him and Alfred had wide eyes as he felt something wet. "We need to go to the hospital," Alfred said in a breathless voice.

Ivan didn't question it and quickly got out of bed to get dressed. Russia moved as fast as possible to get gather up America and run out of the house to the car.

"Wait, should I get the children?"

"No, just go," Alfred hissed as he felt the slick feeling growing.

Russia nodded his head and quickly whipped the car out of the driveway and onto the road. The older nation didn't know what was happening, but whatever it was it was not good. When they got to the hospital Russia rushed in to get a nurse to wheel America in and his violet eyes grew wide in horror as he saw blood left behind in the car.

"Ivan!"

The Russian snapped out of his fear and ran after Alfred being wheeled away to an emergency room where Dr. Noel came to meet them.

"Who are you," Ivan asked as he saw a man dressed as a doctor step come up to them.

"Dr. Noel, I'm Dr. Kirk's understudy. She's not in the state at the moment, so I'm here to replace her," he stated then looked over to Alfred.

The honey blonde was strapped to a table used for gynecology with his hands clawing at his blankets and medical gown. Dr. Noel moved over to him and looked under the blanket, and couldn't hide the look of surprise on his face. Russia moved over to him not giving a damn to the nurse that told him to back away and gawked at what he saw.

"Oh my God."

"What? What is it," Alfred demanded as he felt the pain centering on his back.

"You are, you are going through vaginal prolapse I believe," he said astonished and slightly confused.

"What the hell is that," Alfred asked, but he didn't get an answer.

Dr. Noel quickly looked away to get a nurse and talked with him quickly then Ivan found two more nurses coming up to him to escort him out of the room.

"Wait! I can't leave! I have to—"

"Sorry sir, but you can't stay in there," one of the nurses stated.

America had overheard this and started demanding they bring Russia back, but his demanded went unheard.

**././././ **

"3:55 am... It's 3:55am," Ivan repeated and ran a hand through his hair.

Ivan looked at his phone once more to see it was still 3:55am then checked to see if Matthew had texted him. He had called the blonde persistently until he woke up so he could have him come down to D.C. He needed someone to be at the house with the kids because, there was no way in hell he was going to leave the hospital.

At 3:56am Dr. Noel exited the operating room and Ivan did not like the look on his face.

"What has happened? Is he alright," Ivan asked as he stood up.

"Mr. Braginsky-Jones, I am aware of what you and your husband are and have been though and that being said…Somehow the uterus that he miraculously has, has prolapsed. I thought it was vaginal, but it was uterine since he doesn't have a vagina, but I couldn't put it back. It seemed to have become infected and I had to remove to it, all of it. It's a strange case, usually a woman would be able to know of this sooner but for Alfred it seemed to just appear out of the blue. Alfred is fine, he's recovering, but you two won't be able to have children. I'm sorry."

Ivan stared at the man blankly then heaved a sigh of relief as it clicked that Alfred was okay.

"He'll be free to go in a few hours, and we'll be moving him to a resting room during that time."

Russia nodded and Dr. Noel nodded back and went back into the operating room. Ivan sat down slowly and just let everything sink in.

' _No more children, no more, but Alfred is alright. He's okay.'_

The Russian let out a strangled breath and moved to put his head in his hands as he felt relief wash over him. It was during this time that his phone went off and he picked it up to hear Canada on the line.

" _I'm inside the house Ivan. Is everything alright?"_

"Uh, da, da. Alfred," he paused as he felt his throat constrict and pulled on his hair slightly. "Everything is okay, just go inside and when we get back we'll talk."

There was a pause on Matthew's end but he eventually voiced his agreement and the call ended.

**././././ **

When Alfred woke up he found himself in his bedroom and confused. He felt strange, sort of empty in a way and sore, but let it pass by as he noticed Ivan staring at him.

"What?"

The Russian didn't say anything and just kissed Alfred deeply. When they pulled apart America remembered just what had occurred and felt tears come to his eyes. He swallowed thickly as he looked at Ivan then moved forward and clung to Ivan.

"Oh my god. Ivan, I, I can't—"

"It's alright Fredya. Everything is okay."

Ivan kissed Alfred once more and smiled at him, though Alfred still felt sad about it.

"Are you sure? I, I mean what if we wanted more?"

Ivan sighed at the question and went to answer, but something made a loud cracking sound.

"PAAAAAPAAAAA!"

The two turned to face the bedroom door as they heard running footsteps and Mattie saying: "Whoa!" in the hallway. Alfred furrowed his brow made a move to get up, but Ivan kept him in bed.

"Don't get up. You still need to rest a bit."

America tried to protest but Russia was already up and out of the room.

"What's going on" the honey blonde shouted.

"Aleksandr…. He ripped his bedroom door off…." Ivan said astonished and went over to his son who was being tended to by Matthew while his siblings watched.

"Papa! Papa I'm sorry! I don't know what I did, but it just came off!"

Russia just stared at his son then looked to Canada that was just surprised.

"You… Can you run around the house for a while?"

Alek gave a confused look and Ivan just begged him to do it. He nodded slowly and did as told. He ran down the stairs around the first floor then ran back up and even though he was red in the face and panting, but not wheezing. He'd usually be on the verge of an attack at this moment, but he wasn't. Russia just smiled brightly and scooped up the seven year old and rushed him over to America.

"Alfred! Alfred, Alek is like us!"

"What?"

Alfred was completely lost as Ivan stood before him grinning with Aleksandr in his arms.

"He ran around the house without an attack and broke his door!"

America stared at his husband blankly then gasped as he realized what the significance was.

"Oh my God," Alfred exclaimed and reached out to take Alek from Ivan.

The boy hardly processed what was going on, but he felt great. Better than ever and he didn't want to end.

"S-So, I'm like Anya and Allen now?"

Alfred nodded his head and Alek made the biggest face of surprise before hugging his daddy back. He had been planning on wishing to be like the rest of his family for his birthday wish, but now it appeared to have come true before he even got to blow out his candles. Ivan smiled at the two and moved to hug and kiss both of them. When they pulled apart Aleksandr was practically vibrating with excitement and wiggled out his parents hold.

"I'm gonna show Anya and Allen," he stated proudly then took off to go show his siblings that he can now fight just as well as them.

Russia chuckled at his son and looked back to America and kissed his forehead.

"I think three is enough."

The younger nation looked up at hearing this then let out a breathy laugh as he nodded his head in agreement.

"Yeah, three's plenty."

* * *

***Well there you have it! Alek is a personification finally and Alfred sadly lost his uterus. The time 3:56am is also important if you hadn't noticed ;3 It ties in with Staying Strong Chapter 17* I hope you all enjoyed the journey of these nations and their kids and I'm glad you stuck with me til the end! Thanks You Guys! ^J^***


End file.
